1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode and a manufacturing method thereof and a display apparatus.
2 . Description of the Related Art
A conventional double-emitting organic light emitting diode is usually fabricated by sequentially forming a single-layered transparent anode, an organic layer (comprises a hole inject layer, a hole transport layer, a light emitting layer, an electron transport layer, and an electron inject layer), a transparent metal cathode, and a passivation layer on a glass substrate.
In order to achieve a better transmittance, the cathode of such a double-emitting diode is made very thin. Hence, the cathode resistance tends to be too high and the contact between the cathode and the periphery circuit of the diode is poor. As a result, the performance and reliability of the diode are bad. The lifetime is short and the transmittance of such a diode is only around 50%.